Jason Valkyrie
Part One Cold winter, January 16th, Small town called Japeng The night was cold that day, suprisingly cold, lakes were frozen, snow was falling down the skies,covering the ground in a white carpet of soft snow, not too thick,yet not too thin. Many considered that day to be one of the coldest of the year, yet one man, one man felt the heat. The heat of excitement. There he stood, on the rocks, it was slippery, yet his studded boots held him in place like superglue. He looked into the darkness, waiting. Waiting for his contract. And after about 5 minutes, he saw a shadow in the distance, followed by a man. That man, in warm winter clothes, gave him a letter, without saying a single word. Greetings, Mr.Valkyrie This contract will change the way you think of life It will make you think outside the box You will have to put up all your skills for this Reach the island of Panau. There, you will be greeted by the reapers They will tell you what to do after youve arrived You have a week to get there Dont let me down, Mr.Valkyrie Jason looked at the letter, and as the man walked away, he too,jumped off the rocks. He had a week to prepare his departure to the island of Panau. He got into his car, that had been cold from standing on one spot for too long, started the engine,cranked the heater to maximum and headed home. When he arrived at home, he started packing and preparing. He went to his home base, Japeng Military base, where he took some equipment. He had a permission contract to allow him to transport special war hardware in commercial planes, ofcourse, overlooked by the higher officials. He packed in his very first sniper, the one he became the fear of the north with, and some other goods. He also packed his pilot helmet, which he got as a present for being a part of the air force of Japeng. Once all of his stuff was packed, he put them in the car, locked the front door,knowing that he may never return, and took off to the airport. He handed his car over to the officials for check, and they loaded all of his gear into the plane. He went to the airport,took a ticket and stood there for half an hour waiting for entry to the plane. The sound of a beep was heard, to notify people that they may now enter the plane. Jason took his bag with clothes, stepped in the plane, and waited for the plane to take off. In about 15 minutes, the plane took off. The flight lasted for about 9 hours. After he got off the plane, he looked for a taxi. He did not understand the language of the locals, Only in the airport,where there was english noteboards. He bought a map of panau, filled with locations, including Reaper Outpost, where he had to go. He knew that he had to join the Reapers, his contract said that. But what he didnt know, is that, he would one day become a true Reaper, and never leave panau. Today, Aged 31, Jason is now a true Reaper, Diplomat, Friend, and respected by many people. ---------- Part Two Another chapter in the life of Jason. The history into how he was a reaper, how things turned, and how he made a huge comeback. From the time in panau, Jason has been a reaper most of his time there. All those months with the Reapers, all those moments. At one point, Jason decided to become an Enforcer, just shortly after he became an Initiate. He had been in panau for some months now (( at around lv25 or so )). He wanted to see the other factions, and the enforcers seemed like a choice. The Reapers and Enforcers were allied at that time, so he got to hang out with the reapers still. Yet, he felt something was missing. Something was missing that he had with the reapers, something that at one point made him return to the Reapers. Back at the Reapers, he did not go away from them anymore, he stayed as a reaper, until one day, everyone was called into the briefing room, and promotions were handed out. In those promotions, was the promotion of Jason to Guerilla. He had long awaited for Guerilla, as it is a high rank already, but after it, things changed. He was talking to the Roaches, to Roach Diplomats, wanted to create an agreement on things, yet, what happened next, was something he did not expect. There was a meeting between him, and the Roach Boss that had to be taken place in a very closed off and private area, and what better place for it, than the peak of Panau. He waited. Waited for many minutes, Until a helicopter was heard. The helicopter came up the mountain, landed, and a Roach stepped out. It wasnt the Roach Boss. It was a Diplomat. The Diplomat and Jason went into a chat about where the Boss is, and then, suddenly, the Roach pulled out a handgun, and shot Jason, aiming for the heart. The bullet missed, by a mere couple millimetres. The Roach left Jason to die. Jason left some final messages to the fellow Reapers he loved. The Reapers that kept him as family. But luck turned in his favor. He started to slide down the mountain, the path down was not steep, but it was very snowy. He slid down the mountain (( sort of crazy i know, but bear with me here )), and just so happened to end up on a helicopter. He took his breaths, and sat into the helicopter, half unconcious. And somehow, he managed to fly back to Reapers Outpost, where he fell off the helicopter, and was driven directly into the Medbay. A couple days later, thanks to the amazing work of Akeno Gremory, Jason was out of the hospital, and doing diplomacy once more. The story doesnt end here, there is much more to come, so hang onto your seat for part III to come in the future. Category:Player Lore